Goes without Saying
by justaroundtheriverbender
Summary: Rick and Michonne tip toe around their strong attracting to one another. (Time set around the beginning of season 4) Disclaimer alert! I am not affiliated in any way with the walking dead tv show on AMC or the graphic novels. I'm just a sad and sappy Richonne lover.
1. Chapter 1

Rick could feel his heart beating a little faster during the walk to find Michonne. Daryl had just informed him that the trail for The Governor went cold and that he wouldn't be heading out anymore. Not much needed to be said after that, Rick knew Michonne would continue on her own regardless. She was to head strong or still to angry to let go. He walked out of the prison, his eyes squinting from the bright glare of the sun, his walk shuffled from side to side in a rhythmic sway, his hands dropping from his hips nearing her form. Michonne was paces away from him now and adjusting the saddle on her horse as he stood behind her.

"You heading out again?"

Michonne looked over her shoulder to see Rick standing there, she nodded from their awkward distance, as Rick contemplated moving closer.

"Going to look for The Governor." Michonne answered then turned back around to rub her horse affectionately between the ears.

Rick took a few more steps to her, his mind wrestling with how he'd tell her he didn't want her to leave. "You wont take a day to stay here? You're apart of this group too, ya know?" Rick said speaking to the back of her head as she tried to rebuff his concern. She had to stay focused and it was hard with Rick being so apprehensive. He could mask it all he wanted but she heard it in his tone.

She sighed and turned around. "This isn't some obsession. The Governor is a loose end that needs to be tied. The man is dangerous." She enforced.

"He could be dead for all we know." He replied urgently wanting her to see some type of reason and stay.

"I need to know for sure." She replied sternly.

Rick looked down at his two feet which were pointed in her direction. He had a bad habit of looking away when she spoke to him even though he listened carefully and took in each syllable that spilled from her lips. "You shouldn't be out there alone."

"I can take care of myself Rick."

"All I'm saying is give it a day..." he moved in even closer now, "you just got back." He practically whispered. She looked up at him, right into his bright blue trance. Her eyes radiated a strong will to just shake her head and mount her horse. She could feel her stubborn stance crumbling around her before she looked down breaking from their stare. Rick found his sight lowering to her mouth and the fulness of her lips. He imagined kissing them. Accumulating seconds would build between the two, where they didn't speak or even look at each other, it seamed that all they needed was to be in each others presence. He needed her to stay and she needed to know that he cared this much, instead of how she was constantly questioning where she stood with him. Finally she sighed and looked back up at him, his eyes penetrating into her dark brown hues.

"Michonne?" He questioned. Her name on his lips made her want much more then just his concern.

"I can stay just for the day."

Rick looked down hiding a wide smile of victory but planted a nonchalant nod as he looked back up at her. "Good I know Carl would be happy to hear this."

She raised an eyebrow sizing him up a bit. "Just Carl?" She said with a playful tilt of her head.

"Some others too..." he smiled as his eyes momentarily slipped to her collarbone then to her breasts neatly packaged within her tank top. Michonne could only roll her eyes with a smirk seeing where his eyes were now fixated on her figure. He tried to recover by stepping back looking at the ground like there had been something there. Raising his head he blushed at the look on her face. "Come on." He said shyly.

She watched him as he walked off, he swore he could feel her eyes on him. She finally looked down at her feet following after him, in the moment he looked over his shoulder at her and saw her beautiful radiant smile, it was almost enough to stop him in his tracks, ruining what was left of the facade he put on, trying to play it cool around her.

He turned ahead of him slowing down his steps while she caught up to him. The two walked side by side back towards the prison.

"So what are you doing the rest of the day?"

"Going out into the woods to check the snares?"

"You should bring a weapon, in case you run into any trouble."

"I got my knife."

Michonne glanced to her farthest left and saw a line of people manning the fences, a thin line separating the few individuals from the dangerous amount of walkers collecting up ahead of them. She worried about him going out there all by himself, these walkers seamed to be traveling in groups more often then not.

"You want company?"

"You don't have to..."

"But I want to. You can show me how you catch your prey." She smiled and once again Rick was taken by the warm display, which softened her tough of nails demeanor so effortlessly. Seeing her this way actually made him feel like he could talk to her socially, without second guessing himself.


	2. Chapter 2

As the two walked into the woods together they didn't say a word. Michonne wasn't against the silence during the walk. It allowed her to take in the scenery, but Rick just kept thinking about how he wanted to start a conversation, yet never quite got around to it. He just wanted to get to those snares so he could have something to talk about.

She liked the soft smush of the ground beneath her feet, the sounds of birds chirping and the way the leaves would rustle whenever there was a subtle puff of wind. Nature at its best. It was nice knowing other life forms were still out there besides the 'on edge' human race and single minded walkers. Michonne looked at Rick, his face showing that he was over thinking something in his head. Rick usually had a lot to deal with, so she didn't inquire.

Michonne looked up towards the sky as the sun peeked through green leaves that towered over their heads, giving them spotty shade. From the corner of her eye, she could see him staring at her and she looked at him meeting his inspection. They walked closely almost in unison, allowing the backs of their hands to brush together frequently. And it took real restraint on both their parts not to clasp their hands. He was always afraid to touch her, when she'd just arrived at the prison he'd foolishly grabbed her wounded leg and he'd always felt guilty about that, well about most things concerning how he treated her during that time, but he didn't know if he could trust her then, he wished he knew then that he could.

Rick walked ahead to one of the many traps he'd set up in the woods, some were smaller like the one in question for bunnies or squirrels and others were further out and larger for the bigger animals like deer. He crouched down and as she stood beside him watching his fingertips swat up a few leaves he'd used to disguise the trap in mild frustration over not catching anything.

"Looks like dinner hasn't hop to it."

"What?"

She scrounged her face and shook her head feeling like a corn ball, "nothing."

He looked up at her oddly.

"I mean a bunny rabbit was supposed to be caught in that thing right?"

He nodded and pressed on his knees before fully standing up. "You see you set up the trap where its certain the animal has passed through the area before. You look for droppings, scratches, you check if a significant source of food or water is within range. To make the noose its best to use a sturdy metal wire but string, like a shoelace or something that doesn't break under a little weight works just as well with the smaller animals." She listened attentively like a student, watching as he used his hands expressively to demonstrate how the animal would get caught within the trap. As he went on about building a Hook Trigger and arranging the noose, it was nice to hear his voice for an extended amount of time. In his thoughts Rick only wondered if he was talking to much. "We should probably get to the rest of the traps." Rick suggested.

She nodded and followed his lead as they walked headed to the next trap. He had that face again, like he was trying to string together some semblance of a conversation starter. He watched her as she swiped some of her dreads to the opposite side and lightly used her hand to fan her neck, the exposure of her neck oddly made his attraction to her even more apparent, it was such a delicate part of the body he imagined he would decorate with with soft kisses. Michonne had her fair share of thoughts about Rick. The way he moved in those tight jeans that left little to the imagination, still she fantasized about how he'd look out of them. Hell that shirt could go too, in her imagination she could practically feel the fabric in her hands as she envisions ripping his shirt open. Her little day dream was cut short but Rick's attempt at casual conversation.

"So...hum..."

"Rick, you don't have to say anything. It's fine, we don't need to talk." She said softly.

"I want to get to know you better but I don't know where to start?"

"Start with whatever you're most curious about."

He was curious about everything. How was he supposed to single out one thing. He isn't assertive just yet for what he's really inquiring about her. "So how did you become so good with a sword?" He hated that question, he wished he could of come up with something more flirtatious.

"I did some fencing while In college but its a lot different from using a katana sword. A katana is a heavier, plus you need more strength to wield it. My skills with it are mostly self thought, I struggled for a while before really getting the hand of it. So what about you sharp shooter, always so good with a gun?"

"I was my town's sheriff."

"Oh so there goes that leader mentality." She teased.

"Not much ever happened but I still had training in how to use a firearm." He was getting a little nervous now. "Now to kill a walker anything can be used as a weapon with enough force...fire poker, a knife, forks." He rambled on a tad.

"So you poke em, and I slice em."

Rick laughed. "You make it sound like we're about to eat dinner."

Michonne exhaled, "god I miss that. Friends, family, getting a little dressed up. And my mamma's potato salad."

Rick just smiled wide watching her close her eyes as she peacefully reminisced about life before the apocalypse.

"Dinner with Carl and my wife Lori was always a little tricky. She tried but she wasn't the best cook. She always wanted the family together, and to successfully make a meal but most times we'd need to order out."

Michonne smiled. Rick was so at ease talking about the good old days with his son and late wife, she wondered if that feeling could be possible to have again in this new world. She knew Rick had been though so much, but in a sense the world hasn't been as cruel to him as could be. He'd lost his wife but still had two children to remember her by. He'd lost his mind but came back from that. Her thoughts flashed to Morgan, remembering him as a man to far gone and how much Rick wanted to save him but couldn't. Then she thought of her time with Carl that day, and that picture he'd wanted for Judith.

"I saw a picture of Lori once. She was beautiful."

Rick looked down as he walked, nodding sadly "yea she was."

Gaining further depth into the woods, Rick and Michonne stopped, confusion on their faces as they heard rustlings in the area but couldn't pin point where the sound was coming from. The sound was low to the ground and much to heavy to be just an animal. Rick's shoulders were tense and his hand was ready by his knife on his hip. Michonne raised her hand to the hilt of her sword. They heard the sound of a loud snap and turned around, reacting the sight of what looked to be a female walker but the woman raises her hands and speaks in a shaky frantic manner. "Please. would you please help me?" The woman cried out.


	3. Chapter 3

"You wanna tell us your name? Rick said taking a step towards the worn down young woman with the brightest red hair and scattered freckles along her cheeks.

"Melody."

"Are you alone?"

"Its just me and my husband. Please he's hurt. I just wanted to find some help."

Rick looks to Michonne who stares back at him with a nod that said it was his call to make. There was to much suspicion around Melody, it felt like a trap, but she wouldn't stop Rick who seamed to really want to help her.

Rick spoke softly to a trembling Melody. "We can help you, just lead the way to your husband." Rick like his trusted companion was cautious. As the woman turned around and started walking he and Michonne shared a common look of worry then started to walk after Melody.

"Are there any more of you?" The scared woman turned around asking, her eyes switching back and forth between Rick and his skeptical warrior woman.

"There's a few of us just a ways back."

"Do you have food? Its been so long since I've had anything to eat. I'm so sick of starving."

Before Rick could answer, Michonne rushed to intercept with a question that needed to be asked. "How did your husband get hurt?" She asked in a careful but demanding tone, as Melody lead the two towards her camp site. Melody gave no answer, she was to scared and they could feel it. The set up where she'd made camp was small, just a bag of her and her husband's things, a small fire burning amongst twigs and a blue sleeping bag that must of contained the body of her husband.

"Rick, what if he's been bit?" She whispers to him while Melody is seen knelt down caressing something within the bag. Michonne turns to face Rick and he looks back at her, "I'm gonna see if I can get close, check out what we're dealing with." She nodded then Rick walks towards Melody who stands up from her kneeling position near the sleeping bag. "Mind if i take a look at him?" Melody nodded and takes several steps back until she is alined to where Michonne is standing.

Melody on occasion had the tendency to look out into the woods, her eyes returned to the same spot each time. A returning look would meet with Melody's eager compliance.

Melody watches the warrior woman, scans her like she was making a personal checklist of everything she was. Inching herself as close to her prey as possible, Melody acted within seconds, pulling a sharp knife loose from the inside of her tattered denim jacket. Michonne looks to Melody but before she can utter a word is tackled onto the ground. Melody is shockingly wielding more strength then her malnourished appearance gave away. Rick removes the flip from the sleeping bag he jumps back seeing the decaying dismembered pieces of a man along with a walker head chomping up at him. Rick instantly thinks to Michonne who hand landed roundly onto her back in a light thud."Nooo! He screams rushing the distance to the two struggling women.

"I just want to feed my husband! You said you'd help! Now help!" Melody screamed. Brown eyes look from deranged blue ones seeing the shine of the knife. Melody's wrists are grabbed from below as she is aiming to drive the blade into Michonne's vulnerable neck. Melody is strong, but one is stronger. Melody's knife hand grips tightly to the handle but is trembling as Michonne is slowly forcing the knife further away from her neck. Acting quickly by raising her head, Michonne slams her forehead against Melody's causing some distortion, but it isn't enough, so she raises her knee plunging it into the woman's lower abdomen causing her to shrink in pain. Still Melody attempts to attack again. Rick pulls the woman up placing her in a head lock. He screams against her ear for her to drop her knife. The shaken warrior sits up and hears the staggering of a walker nearing them. She reached back and uneasily unleashes her sword, standing on her feet she swings at the walker slicking its head off with difficulty Rick had never seen before.

"Michonne are you ok?!" Rick shouts in urgency. She looks down at her sword hand and sees that she's somehow been slicked by the knife, Rick's gaze switches to the blade the woman was still holding and sees some blood. He grabs her wrists forcing her grip to loosen and the knife to drop. Rick could feel his heart racing thinking Michonne was hurt. He didn't know how badly. "Michonne?!"

She jumped a little as if she was coming out of a trance and turned around nodding her head, "I'm fine Rick." Rick pats down the woman feeling for any other weapons then kicks the knife out of her reach and releases her. The woman cries and drops to her knees crawling to the dismembered remains of her husband and cries over his still biting head. Rick stands with the woman he cares for as they both look at the woman who's weeping heavily. Its the first time Rick touches her, and he was surprised when she didn't yank her hand away, he holds her hand in his checking to see how deep the wound was. He feels guilty and can't even look at her.

Michonne breaks the silence between them as Melody's cries seam to ring more strained in their hearing. "What do we do about her?"

"We leave her out here. She's not coming back to the prison. Right now you're what matters. We need to get you back so Hershel can take care of that hand. Come on." He hurries her.

It had been an hour since Rick left with Michonne. Melody was bored sitting up against a tree, her legs stretched out as she twirled her thumbs in her lap yawning. There was no crying, no emotion, nothing but boredom. Hearing foot steps approaching the area, Melody stood up, her back was straight, and her stance was scarily comfortable, her tremble a thing of the past. She looked down nonchalantly at the walker head within the sleeping bag, stomping it with her foot she smiled seeing the familiar face coming into view.

"So that was her?" Melody asks the man as she watched his single eye focus on her.

"Yes." The man replied not to pleased with Melody's turn out.

"Shame. She was so sexy."

"Cool your hormones Melody, you had a job to do."

"Things didn't exactly work out...my need to straddle her got in the way." She laughed then whimpered as his hand firmly grabbed her by the throat slamming the back of her had against the hard bark of the tree.

"You weren't supposed to touch her! what part of playing victim to gain access into the prison did you not understand?" he yelled angrily.

Melody raises her hands, unspoken pleads for mercy. She speaks calmly with breaths she doesn't have as his hold around her neck became tighter. "I got a little carried away. I can still get the job done." He removed his hand from her. Melody clutches her throat coughing heavily and gasping for breaths.

"Find a way into the prison undetected and get me some intel. I want to know everything Rick and especially Michonne are up to. Our group is living out in the open for walkers. They have sanctuary and we're gonna take it."

"And then what? We'll all move in like some big happy family. You told me you had bad history with these people!"

The way he looked at her made her shoulders tense and she lowered her head when he replies coldly. "I never said we'd all live."


	4. Chapter 4

The walk back to the prison was silent. He just seamed too guilt ridden. When he brought her to Hershel, she told him it was ok. That he could leave, and she somehow she felt saddened that he didn't fight her on it. The cut in her hand wasn't too deep but she knew it would keep her in the prison for a few days, and delay her from leaving. After Hershel tended to her hand, she thanked him and returned to her cell. Wanting some time alone turned into a nap, that turned into a stupor.

Melody is on her own as the night is approaching, walking through the woods she moves in the direction of the prison. She'd sooner die then have to go back to that man anytime soon, he won't accept another rouge mission. She slides her bag from her shoulder, removing some pliers and a pair of binoculars. She squats and puts her binoculars to her eyes searching the prison. There's nothing but the dead at first but then she sees the prison watch tower. She sees a young female brunette and a young Asian guy, lets just say heavily involved, so Melody goes about her business.

She starts to snip at the fence moving from link to link further and further down. She looks back at the watch tower to see that the couple still at it. Thank god for young love. Pealing away at the self made opening in the gate she smiles seeing an accumulation of walkers behind her she laughs, but can't help it. Oh the luck of not having to assemble these things. Kicking violently at the gate alerting more walkers towards her direction, She rushes through the opening leading them after her. The ruckus at the gate alerts Glenn and Maggie. Who's now running from the tower to warn everyone else of the breech.

Michonne wakes up to people whizzing past her cell block carrying guns, her first thought was that The Governor had returned. Getting up from her bed she sees Maggie stopping Beth, who's holding Judith in her arms.

"What's going on?" Beth asked her sister in a panic.

"One of the fences are down and a ton of walkers were able to make it through. I need you to keep everybody clam in here." Maggie runs off and Beth notices Michonne.

Beth knows Michonne despite being injured would want to help, so she gives Michonne a reason to stay put. "Michonne, I've gotta check on the kids. All the adults are running out and I need to keep them calm. Would you hold Judith for me?" Beth saw Michonne freeze up, and felt cruel for having to ask Michonne this. Beth remembers their last encounter with baby Judith, but she didn't want to be running around the prison with a baby.

"I'm really sorry to have to ask you this but could you please?" Michonne took Judith as Beth handed the small child to her. "Thank you." Beth said sadly before taking off. Michonne holds Judith and looks at her face then starts to sob with thoughts of Andre. She'll never hold her own baby like this. She worries she'll forever fall apart around Judith. Michonne walks to her bed and sits with the baby holding her close, wishing she could feel her Andre again.

After handling things with the walkers that came through the gate, Rick walks in with Carl ahead of everyone else and heads straight to a worried Beth. "Is everything ok?" She asks as Rick nods his head. "where's Judith?" He asks.

"I left her with Michonne while I got the kids together in here."

Rick walks in on Michonne flooded with tears and gently swaying back and forth as she held Judith. He clenches his jaw and all the color is flushed from his face. It hadn't occurred to him that Michonne might have been a mother, but when he saw her crying over Judith he knew she'd lost a child. Michonne looked up seeing Rick and looked up in frustration. She didn't want anyone to see her like this, least of all Rick. Wiping her tears she stood up adjusting Judith in her arms and handed her to Rick. "Michonne I'm sorry-" he starts to say but she cuts him off.

"You should get back to your cell and put her down. She looks tired." Michonne said, then walked past him.

Rick gave Michonne some time, he knew she needed that. Hours later while in his room, Rick hands Judith to Beth who was coming around to spend some time with the littlest survivor. He grabs something from his bed and heads to look for Michonne. Michonne couldn't sit still in her cell, so she paced back and forth. Her eyes peered down at her hand wrapped repeatedly containing her wound. She traced her fingers over her bandaged palm before looking up to see Rick starring at her. "I got something for you." He smiled walking into her room and handing her a bag of stale m&ms. Michonne looked down and laughed taking the bag. "Thanks."

She sat on her bed. He watched her struggling to rip the bag open and sat beside her, "here let me help you." He smiled and opened the bag for her, before handing it back. "Look I'm sorry I've been distant all day."

"I know you blame yourself for my attack, but I don't. You just wanted to help her."

"I knew something was off with her." He said shaking his head disappointed by his actions. "And you can't tell me you didn't feel the same."

"We're both still in one piece."

"Except you're hurt."

"It could've been a lot worse trust me."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Act like I don't make shit decisions."

"Nobody is perfect Rick. We're aloud to make a mistake or two, and we will. I believe in you as a leader. I know you're a good man with good intentions." He looked at her, the room growing silent again. She could feel his next line of questioning coming and felt uneasy.

Rick speaks with a delicateness in his voice that comforted her like a blanket. "Did it happen before...or after."

"It happened after everything...changed." She continued. "His name was Andre Anthony. I had him with my boyfriend Mike."

"The one you said you talked to sometimes?" He asked as she nodded her head.

"Where you married?"

"No...but we were planning to. We thought we had all the time in the world." Her chest sank. "There's not a day that goes by that I don't miss my baby boy, or his father. I lost so much all at once."

He looked at her as she stared down at her good hand, tightly clutching the bag of m&ms. Her voice was steady as she opened up about her son but he could see those trembling lips as he softly moved some of her locks behind her shoulder. Rick leaned in and kissed her temple then moved his arm around her pulling her against his shoulder. When she laid her head on his shoulder, he rested his chin lightly on top of her head and closed his eyes rubbing her arm gently. Michonne allowed herself to be this vulnerable with him. She didn't want to say anymore and he didn't press the issue, he was just there in that moment, just for her. She felt her tears and he heard her sniffle, he held her even tighter after that.

In the next cell ears listen carefully to the exchange between Michonne and Rick. Melody is still, carefully not to make a move except for covering her mouth, paranoid that she was breathing to loudly. She feels weird inside, a sadness coming over her. She felt for Michonne.


	5. Chapter 5

Melody wakes. Starring up towards the small window shinning a bright yellow hell into her sleepy eyes. She jumps up. "Shit I feel asleep," she whispers to herself. Fearing someone passing by would catch her, she heedfully peeks her head around, and looks into Michonne's cell. She sees Rick and Michonne laying in bed together. They were both on their sides and Rick was hugging her body from behind. Melody couldn't help but smile at Rick's nose nuzzled into Michonne's neck. She needs to be out of sight before everyone wakes up, she needs to will herself away from ogling her warrior vixen.

In that moment Michonne is coming out of her sleep. She opens her blurry vision and sees something passing her cell, a shadow growing smaller. She sits up as Rick's arms loosen around her waist. Her eyes widen as she realizes they'd slept in the same bed together. Carefully removing his hand she got up from the bed. Melody vanishes down the hall as Michonne enters it looking around. Did she just make up this sinking feeling that she was being watched. She hears Rick walking up behind her and turns around watching him feeling around in the bed for her. She doesn't know why but she takes off.

When he doesn't feel her beside him, it wakes him fully. Rick sits up seeing her gone. He gets out of the bed and rushes out of the room heading back to his cell. He wants to just go on about his day but he thinks of her to much. He assumes he'd crossed a line she wasn't comfortable with, even if all they did was fall asleep together. He could still remember the warmth of her body. When he walks into his cell he sighs and shakes his head seeing Beth and Judith. "Beth I'm sorry."

"Its ok, I was happy to stay with her the night. She went to sleep really early anyways, hope you don't mind that Carl and I were playing cards in here most of the night?" She hands his daughter to him.

Rick shakes his head then smiles at Judith in his arm. "Of course not." He looks back at Beth, "you should get some rest." Beth simply nods and waves a goodbye to baby Judith before leaving the room. Beth smiles thinking she knew exactly what Rick was up to the entire night.

Melody pushes open a door leading outside into a prison yard, she grunts cursing the sun again for shining so bright. Removing her denim jacket she balls it up and uses it as a stopper for the door. She feels nothing short of careless the entire time but faith seems to want her to lurk as much as she can. She doesn't walk off too far past the door. She looks around, nothing is familiar except for the fact that she is alone. She jumps and backs herself up against the stone wall, moving as much out of Michonne's line of vision as she could. Its only more luck that Michonne is deep in thought and doesn't seam to notice her. Turning Melody yanks the door open and grabs her jacket from the floor slipping back inside. Michonne turns around seeing the lone door slowly closing shut. She walks towards the door but is stopped by the call of her name.

"Michonne? What are you doing out here alone?" She stopped then turns around seeing Beth.

"I wanted a quiet place to think."

"Listen, I'm sorry about leaving you with Judith yesterday."

"Its ok, It wasn't so bad."

"So...did you see Rick?" Beth questions feeling her own smile as she witnessed a sudden sparkle in Michonne's eyes.

Melody is eavesdropping from behind the door hearing voices, one of her warrior woman and the other of a squeaker. Melody grabs the knob so tightly, nothing was going to jingle or rock to alert Michonne. She held the door at the most half an inch open while she listened carefully to the conversation between the two woman. Michonne was giving over no information so Beth had to fish around a little more. "I guess that's where he was the entire night. With you."

Michonne looks over at Beth stone faced. That gleam in her eyes when Beth first brought up Rick's name vanishing. Michonne was icing her out.

"Michonne you belong here with us. You do know that right? And maybe Rick wants you to belong with him too."

"Beth, you must have something better to do then play match maker. I could only imagine what you've said to Rick."

"I haven't said a thing to him. He's not the one that needs the extra push."

"There is nothing going on between Rick and I."

"So then why is he not wearing his wedding ring anymore?"

Michonne looks confused in the moment, she hadn't noticed. Beth smiled looking accomplished but then she sees Michonne returning stone faced again. It was time for some tough love. "Maybe reconsider staying and not searching for The Governor anymore. What if one day you don't come back, think of how Rick will feel, and Carl. I understand you wanna avenge Andrea because he killed her, but Michonne, she wouldn't want you hell bent on revenge, she'd want you to keep going and find happiness."

Melody looks down sadly from behind the door. A son, a lover, and a best friend. She thinks maybe she should reveal herself to Michonne and thinks to herself, "she doesn't have that sword thing on her, and what's the worst that could happen? She punches me. I'm kinda into that." Melody decides not to pursue her desire, Phillip would want to hear from her in a day and siding with people at the prison could prove risky, especially when she's already come after one of their own.

Rick hadn't seen Michonne all day, he used his time to teach Carl how to farm for a while then spent the later half of the day with Judith. Michonne walks into his cell, all he can do is smile now that she is here, even though he worries about her reaction to Judith, and her reaction to him after she just up and vanished that morning.

"You wanna hold her?" Rick asks softly.

Michonne is hesitant but she walks to him anyway, leading with her body instead of the memories in her hand. Rick hands his daughter to Michonne and watches the way Judith lights up. He fights back every tick in his body that wanted to grab and kiss Michonne.


	6. Chapter 6

Melody walks towards a clearing in the woods, she searches around for Phillip. Its dark all around her but it had to be, in the night is the only time she can maneuver around the prison and get in and out. A bag is tossed at her feet and she jumps turning to see Phillip approaching her. Melody kneels down and opens the bag, pulling out a soft mushy apple then munches down on it.

"You need to start talking Melody."

Philips's been like a robot, he has his goal and he wants nothing but it. Her mouth is full as she starts to talk, but what does she care. "There's a ton of people in there, mostly people who look like they can handle themselves in case shit goes insane. No children, no elderly, just able bodies men and women." finishing her apple and tossing the core aside, she digs for another red treat and bites into t before speaking again. "It isn't smart to have some giant war for the prison. How many men do you have now, eight at the most." She digs further into the bag and pulls out something heavy but it suits her hand just fine. "You really only want one person, and that's Michonne" She looks up at Phillip and smiles like she has all the answers. "I can get her for you."

"No. I want the prison, I want Rick and I want Michonne. Don't make me regret the day I wasted saving you."

"It'll be a suicide mission for fucks sake." She rolls her eyes standing up. "You sent me in there to get intel and I got it." She's screaming at him now, she sees him angered and she forces her own temper to simmer. She chooses to cater to that dark side of him she knows he's dying to unleash, the good boy act can only hold up for so long and she'd seen the cracks in his mantle before.

Her tone is slightly different now, more devious as if to charm a snake. "You want Rick to what? Suffer? And you want the same for Michonne but much slower. You can have that. Ya see, Rick and Michonne are hopelessly in love." She walks around him, her fingertips dancing along his shoulders before she hugs him from behind. "Do what you like with Michonne when I get her here, and after you're done" She leans up and whispers against his ear "we'll mail parts of her back to Rick." She moves her hands along his chest rubbing his soothingly.

The mere thought thrills him. "You're not equipped enough to handle her on your own."

"Yet I'm the only one who can get in and out undetected. Others will just be a hindrance."

Melody holds him a little tighter mimicking a little girl who just wants her daddy. "It should piss you off. How they get to laugh, sleep soundly at night, fuck. Meanwhile you get nothing but a dead daughter you failed to save." She could practically feel his blood boiling now, like hot soup. "Now which body part would you wanna send first."

"Her head," Phillip replied devilishly.

Hours later in the morning, Michonne finds one of her tighter tank tops and leaves her room to casually run into Rick. He's not anywhere inside but that leaves only one place left to look. She walks outside and sees Rick by the pigs, he turns around seeing her walk up, his eyes are more so on her figure than anything else. "Morning." He says to her.

"Morning" she replies then see the pale white mark around his ring finger. Beth was the pushiest teen in the world but apparently a tad more observant in the matter than Michonne had been.

"So got anything planned?" Michonne asks.

"Not really?" Why?"

"I was thinking we could spend some time with Carl and Judith."

"I'm free now if ya want, but Carl's missing in action and Beth's with Judith so... it'll be just the to of us. You might not like that."

"You're intuitive when it comes to my sweet tooth but not about the fact that I'd like alone time with you?"

"What are we gonna do alone?" He questions shyly.

She smiles at him, "I'm sure we can figure something out."

"You sure you're not gonna run off again?"

"I don't wanna run anymore, not from you."

He stared at her for a few moments. Behind his eyes she could see the wheels turning. Something in his mind was coming to the forefront. Weighing the options and eventualities, Rick moved in even closer to her. His actions were being lead by what his body wanted to do, instead of his head which promoted self-doubt and fear of her not wanting him. Michonne leaned up slowly, her eyes still somehow questioning what was happening between the two of them. She lowers her gaze as his hand his holding hers just a little tighter now, he steps in even closer, and she feels herself wanting this kiss. Daryl shouts from afar jolting them from the moment. Michonne looks at Rick, "rain check?" They release hands as he nods. Daryl nods at Michonne who's walking off then he directs his attention to Rick. "You gotta come see this."

Rick peers down checking the deliberately cut fence near the prison yard. Daryl had counted up three by now, each at different points in the prison gates. This was happening too much. Someone was intentionally putting everyone's safety at Risk again. "We need to find out who did this! Lets get some people together and scout around the area, make sure there's no outside threat first, whoever it is must be in close enough range. Tell Glenn and Maggie to keep their eyes open around the prison." Daryl nods and heads back inside.

Michonne walks back to her cell, she stops feeling someone behind her, looking at her katana hung up in her cell she contemplates how quickly she can grab it. Hearing the cocking of a pistol behind her head a voice follows. "Look at you, bringing a knife to a gun fight."


	7. Chapter 7

"You can turn around if ya like, but that's all your gonna do." Melody warns.

Michonne turns around slowly. She stares down the barrel of a pistol held by the mass of flame red hair and freckles that is Melody. She remembers the instability of the girl and keeps an expressionless stare despite her furry underneath. She uses what she thinks to be a truth about Melody as a way to talk her down. "Your husband is long gone, there's no part of him that's still alive. Your delusional if you think-"

"You can stop right there." The redhead quickly cuts her off then decides to share some information. "I was sent here by a man you might know. Tall, handsome, could double as a pirate with that eye patch." Melodie smiles at Michonne's tense realization. So she wasn't just paranoid, Melody must have been in the prison, spying for him.

"You can't imagine the things he has in stored for you." Melody says with a firm finger on the trigger. "Sadly I don't think he'll let me have my way with you before hand. This sexy body of yours is just gonna go to waste." The entire time Melody is willing herself to further this pretense. She hates that she has to treat Michonne in such a way, but she needs to, she needs this armor in order to go through with this mission. Melody walks around Michonne and slowly drags the tip of her gun down Michonne's spine.

Michonne balls her hands into fists as her breathing becomes quicker but not of fear, just of pure unfiltered annoyance. When she looks at Melody she sees nothing short of a girl barely out of her teens. Michonne doesn't doubt her own ability to disarm her, but the entire time she feels this girl is putting on a show for her. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into with that man. He's insane, you think you have some alliance with him? He'd kill you in a second. You're just his pawn." Michonne speaks in an untroubled manner.

Melody comes into Michonne's line of vision again and clenches her jaw aiming the gun at her forehead. "A pawn is something you can control. I'm more prone to do whatever I want. You'd be smart to remember that." Melody speaks trying to feel control within the moment because she knows her warrior woman is right. Phillip is crazy and evil but what can she say for herself? Melody reveals a pair of sliver handcuffs and tosses them at Michonne who catches them in her hands leering at the redhead.

Rick, Daryl, Tyreese, and now Glenn who had Carol take his place with Maggie at the prison, are together scanning the area. Suddenly Daryl ducks behind a tree as does Rick, catching onto his sudden caution. Glenn and Tyreese take notice and lowers their stance.

"What do you see?" Rick whispers over at Daryl, "eight men armed and just waiting around."

"What do you think they're waiting for?" Tyreese questions.

"I don't know" Daryl answers as he loads a bolt, "but we aint letting them get us before we get them." Rick turns his head looking around the tree he's up against, his eyes widen as he sees the man who's giving them orders. The trio watch Rick's body language, he looks like he's willing to murder in the moment. Daryl peaks around and sees the Governor walking off, he wants nothing more then to blast an arrow in his head but he's too far out of range.

Rick looks to his small group. "They're the Governor's men." Glenn's eyes swell as he prepares himself as does Tyreese. Rick turns his head towards the opposite direction squinting his eyes watching the Governor walk further into the distance.

Rick flips open his gun checking the amount of bullets he has left. Its more then enough if he gets to The Governor before he can see him coming. "Daryl, Tyreese, Glenn, spread apart and take em all out. Rick is only over confident because most of the men are just toying around with their guns like they've never had one in their hands before. "I'm going for The Governor." The three nod and maneuver around for better shooting angles.

The Governor's men are ill prepared, hardly even holding their guns in place but they are now, after an arrow pierces through the throat of their companion furthest to the left. They jump and shoot off in all directions. Bullets are flying back and forth but its only The Governor's men that are wiping out. One spots Glenn and shoots at the tree he's hiding behind, another spots Tyresse and shots at him, a bullet grazing his arm.

"Ty you alright?" Daryl calls out.

Tyresse grunts "yea I'm fine, just keep shooting."

"Didn't I tell you I'd get the job done." Melody boasts standing in the background as Phillip is starring at a vulnerable Michonne who's out cold slumped down against a tree with her wrists cuffed together in her lap. Phillip's smile is wide and his eyes light up, "I've waited so long for this."He's tense as a rock but calm as he reaches for Michonne, but Melody's hands affectionately glides along his shoulders then down his arms as he stands and she forcefully turns him around to face her. "I did well didn't I? Tell me I've finally proven myself to you."

He smiled at her and nods his head moving his hands up to caress her neck. She's gripping him tightly as if she doesn't want him to move. "You did so well." He assures her then watches the worry in her eyes briefly dart to Michonne behind him. "And now your going to get exactly what you deserve." He grabs her throat with both hands strangling the young redhead, she claws at his hands around her throat desperately. She's limp and feels her knees on the ground. She closes her eyes but opens them hearing a blood curdling gargle. She feels his hands loosen around her neck, as he coughs up a large amount of blood on her face. Squeezing her eyes shut she turned her head to the side with disgust and pries his fingers from her throat as he falls over onto the ground. He looks up seeing Michonne standing above him, flinging her cuffs aside as she watches the pool of blood thickly gushing from his neck. She's the last thing he sees just as the life leaves his sight.

Rick runs like he's an animal born to the outdoors. He's light on his feet and quick, but not quick enough to spot the Governor anymore who had to much of a lead. The only thing he can do is keep in that direction. He readies his gun looking around the area. Feeling something in the distance to his left he turns and he aims his gun ahead of him. His gun hand lowers when he sees Michonne, but then he sees Melody who's lugging behind a zombiefied Governor that's had his arms and lower jaw hacked off.

_Michonne and Melody are walking through the woods. Michonne is starring at Melody the entire time, which bother's the redhead. The further they get into the woods the more uneasy Melody becomes, every step draws more attention to her hesitation.  
_

_"Why are you looking at me?"_

_"I'm trying to figure out how you become this way?"_

_"Stop talking to me."_

_"Why? I'm gonna be dead pretty soon. Whatever you tell me is going straight to the grave."_

_"Shut up!" She screams then whispers words she thinks Michonne wont except from her. __"I'm sorry...so sorry."_

_"How can you follow a man that makes a child do his dirty work? How old are you? 19 at the most?" Michonne continues.  
_

_"Stop it! ____I don't want this for you. ______ I want you to be safe but I can't come back from this._"

_"Melody I can forgive you, we can both go back, nothing has happened yet."_

_Melody stops and faces Michonne. "Do you really think I want him to hurt you? I don't want him to lay a finger on you." Each word in Melody's confession comes with a fearsome tremble and tears accumulating at the bottom of her eyelids. "He told me to sneak into the prison and spy on you. I heard you talking about your son. You lost your family and I did too, I felt bonded to you for some reason. You know loss like I do." Melody doesn't let a single tear fall, but everything she feels is real and she wishes she could cry. She was a child who wanted to play an adult game, but now she just wants to flee.  
_

_"You say you don't want me hurt-"_

_"I don't. I want to protect you but he's..."_

_"You can help me get him. We can go as planned but he dies not us. Melody if I could trust you with this, you wouldn't have to feel alone anymore. He has a hold on you I can see that, but this doesn't have to go down his way."  
_

_Melody lowers her gun, she slips her hand into her pocket revealing the key to the handcuffs, she approaches Michonne and slides the tiny key into the side pocket of Michonne's jeans. "When you're ready, do you think you can get yourself out of those cuffs quick enough?" Melody asks and gains relief when Michonne nods her head._


	8. Chapter 8

Michonne is alarmed to see Rick but instantly looks behind at Melody then at the display she'd made of The Governor. Rick had never seen one of her pets before and she feared he'd think she was crazy. But The Governor didn't deserve a clean death. He deserved to still walk the earth as one of these monsters. He was in his truest form now. She almost doesn't want to approach Rick, he's nothing short of angry with peeks of sheer confusion.

"What are you doing out here?" She asks.

Rick aims his gun at Melody, "what is she doing out here?" He stares right at the flinching redhead. "You stay back and don't move." He yells angrily at Melody as the realization that The Governor was no longer going to be a threat to any of them, goes directly over his head. Melody ties Pet Govner up to a slender tree near her then looks panicked at Rick as she blurts out.

"I kidnapped her from the prison."

"You were working with The Governor?"

Melody looked confused since she didn't know Phillip by that name but she nods.

"I was but I regret everything that I've done to hurt Michonne."

"She didn't turn me over. She actually distracted him long enough for me to get him." Michonne defended.

"Michonne she tried to kill you and then tried to hand you over to him of all people. You're really gonna stand here and defend her?"

"Rick when I needed her help she came through, that counts for something."

Rick looks from Michonne and back at Melody, "you better tell me everything you've done."

While Glenn and Tyreese are with what's left of The Governor's men, making sure they don't turn, Daryl rushes off to find Rick. He walks up on a tense Rick with Michonne and a slender redhead that has her back faced in his direction. She seams to be speaking to Rick who's getting more and more upset by whatever it is she's telling him. Daryl sees Rick turning to Michonne then watches the redhead, he can see more of her face now that her head is slightly turned. She is clearly pleading with the two of them. Melody sighs hanging her head down while Rick is scolding her, she turns from him and looks over her shoulder hearing Daryl's footsteps. Daryl sees her face and stops in his tracks looking as if he sees a ghost. Melody's eyes stiffen as she's looking back at him.

"She coming back to the prison?" Daryl asks as Michonne and Rick finally notice him.

"No." Rick stubbornly states.

"You gotta let her come back." Daryl replies.

Michonne takes note of the way Daryl and Melody keep looking at one another. "Do you know her?" She asks.

Daryl looks at them holding back words at first then stammers a bit before finally speaking clearly. "She's my blood. That's...that's Merle's kid."

Rick sighs putting his hand on his hip, shifting his weight to his right step lowering his head. He combs a hand through his short curls as Michonne's stare is a stunned one. Daryl looks behind Michonne noticing pet Governor and smiles at Michonne, "that yo handy work, huh?"

"He's finally gone" she said with relief. "And your niece helped." Daryl smiles at Melody but she can't return the look with pride, she's done too much wrong before she did anything right. "Daryl is he here?" Melody asks and even looks around behind her uncle thinking maybe Merle wouldn't be to far behind. Daryl looks at Rick and Michonne, Melody catches their stares and becomes stone faced. "Come on, we needa talk." Daryl says to Melody as he's leading her away.

"You need to let that girl go. There's no way I'm letting her near you again." Rick demands moving into her, an inch away from her face.

"As if you have a say in anything that I do." She walks off, her whole body tenses like stone but she can feel herself heating with rage. He yells her name following behind her slipping his gun into its holster, she turns around and stares angrily at him, as his jaw is tense and his face is burning red. "I mean it, we're cutting her loose." He yells.

"You really think Daryl is going to stand for that?" She doesn't yell but her tone has a dominance to it.

Rick leans into Michonne and tilts his head narrowing his eyes at her. "After everything she's done?" Rick is nowhere near ready to control his anger. The fact that Michonne could have easily been dead by now had Melody not swayed, boiled his blood. He wouldn't have known what happened, it was only by coincidence that he was with Michonne now.

She turns to walk off again but he walks quicker and cuts her steps off, placing himself in front of her. He kisses her so hard she can feel every ounce of rage in his body. She just wants to hit him but she kisses him back and feels him forcing her up against a tree. He's so primal but it turns her on, the kisses aren't sweet like she dreamed, but aggressive and painful like only reality could be. He didn't know what came over him, he wouldn't treat her like this. He pulls back feeling a million different emotions, but mostly he's looking at her to see if she hates him. There's no sigh of hatred, only lust.

She's breathing heavily and grabs the back of his neck pulling him into a feverish kiss. He bites her bottom lip and feels her groan against his mouth. Holding her face he drives his tongue into her mouth as she parts her lips, their tongues fight and wrestle like enemies at war. He can feel his heart racing and her own heart feels like its about to explode out of her chest. They don't break the kiss for air, they carry on as if they don't need it. He wraps his arms around her, he squeezes her against his body tight, she does the same with her arms only tighter. Now neither of them need physical space or air. This time she breaks the kiss, breathing heavily as Rick tried to hide his winded demeanor but his chest is rising and falling rapidly.

He just looks at her, his eyes begging her to say something, anything, but she can't, not in the moment. He moves in closer to her and he kisses her again. This time its like she dreamed, it was tender and so soft. They part from the kiss, she wants to speak but she can't because she doesn't know if that kiss was about a brief impulse or something more. "I'll let her stay." He says lowering his head then glances up at her checking her thankful nod. "If she does anything, she's gone."

**authors note: So I really wanted to have Rick & Michonne's first kiss be an angry one that comes out of nowhere. I can never see them fighting like ever, but if they're gonna might as well let it be a hot make out session. Hope y'all enjoyed it.**


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a week since Melody was allowed to stay at the prison. She spent most of the time keeping a low profile or hanging out with Daryl. She knows Rick doesn't trust her so she stays out of his way and away from Michonne as he demanded. She sits and watches some kid in a sheriff's hat and Michonne interacting from a distance, her eyes are more on Michonne, she misses her. Daryl comes over and plops down beside her.

"You better stop looking at her like that. You ain't her type."

"Because I'm a woman?

"No...a ginger."

Melody gasps. Daryl can't control his laughter as he feels himself almost being pushed over by Melody's rough shove. As he settles down he looks at her handing her the plate in his hand. "Here, you need to eat, don't ever remember you being this thin before." She takes the plate from him and starts to eat a bit but is mostly just watching the kid and Michonne like a form of television.

"Melody you the last family I got left. I need you to watch yourself and not doing anything crazy."

"Daryl I'm not crazy."

He cocks his head back, "you believe that?"

She rolls her eyes and speaks to assure him. "Ok. I promise, alright? You're seriously all I got. I'm not gonna do anything to put you in a position where you gotta choose between them and me." She sighs. "I only wish I had Michonne too." She sees his raised brow and quickly adds. "As a friend."

"Michonne's tough but she's all heart, don't assume she doesn't care bout you."

Melody nods her head and starts to actually eat from her plate. "Hurry up with that. I'm taking you on a run maybe we can get you a crossbow."

It was an entire week. Lengthy days passed where Rick's appetite for Michonne had to smolder. He can't take another day of this and after having a taste of her kiss, he's eager for another one. He both loves and hates their random encounter outside of his cell. He's around her, close enough to feel the warmth of her skin without touching her, but its the only thing he wants to do.

As she leaves he watches her, he takes a few steps to follow her but he can't go any further, his eyes drift south, she's flaunting her body for him again and its just torture. He looks down at the ground then walks in the opposite direction. She stops and turns around. He stops not hearing her light footsteps behind him and turns seeing her starring at him. He's frozen by her warm brown eyes, but then he walks towards her, his heart skipping a few beats.

She exhales deeply anticipating the moment when he'd run out of steps to get to her. She can't wait because even seconds are too long, she walks towards him. Their bodies crash into each other like dying waves, he kisses her to hard but his hands cupping her face soothes it. Her hands are making headway unbuttoning each obstacle to getting his shirt open. Reaching the last button, she peals his shirt down his arms as he grabs her by the waist taking faithful steps backwards leading her into his cell while their kisses show no sigh of surrendering. He removed his hands from her waist to toss his shirt on his bed. She breaks their kiss and takes a step back eying his half naked body. Her hands run along his chest then glides down his abs before grabbing his belt buckle and pulling him against her. He smiles and she smiles back with a shy lip bite. She moves in real close, they share the feel of their breaths connecting but not their lips just yet. She looks at him with a vulnerability she'd never let another man see.

"Rick we can only go so far."

"Then we'll kiss."

"All over?" She smiles and moves her arms around him.

"Every inch" he says holding her close.

Beth walks the way to Rick's cell holding baby Judith. She makes a steady stop half way there hearing sounds she instinctively felt like covering baby Judith's ears from hearing. With flushed pink cheeks Beth turns around and walks in the other direction, "come on Judith lets go find your brother, looks like daddy's busy."

Melody comes back into the prison after a run with her Uncle. Getting a crossbow was a bust, she doesn't have the patience for it so she got herself a few daggers instead. She's admiring them on the walk alone after separating from her uncle who went in ahead of her. She sees Michonne, but most importantly she sees Rick no where in sight. Walking up to Michonne she's curious about her appearance, she's grinning and has a glow about her. Michonne turns around spotting Melody who's starring at her, Michonne strolls over to her and ends their week long silence.

"So where did you go off to?"

"Daryl wanted to get me a crossbow, and I feel really weird saying this in front of you but I'm more of a knife girl. Hows your hand?"

"Better."

"I never got to tell you how sorry I was..."

"Its ok, Melody I know." She watches Melody looking down with a troublesome nod.

"You know your dad kidnapped me too. I think its just a Dixon thing."

Melody laughs and smiles looking up at Michonne who's smiling back at her. Melody's mood changes as she sees Rick walking out. Michonne looks over her shoulder catching what made Melody so tense all of a sudden. "I'll let you go but, if you ever want to talk I'm here." Melody smiles and walks off.

Rick watches Melody walk off as hes coming up to Michonne. "Everything alright between you too?"

"Yea of course."

"You seem to have this bond with her and I have no idea where it came from."

"Most people in this prison have someone to take care of them. People just assume that since I can handle myself on my own that I'm always fine. That entire walk to The Governor, I saw her fall apart because she couldn't put me in danger. It was a nice feeling having someone who wanted to protect me that much."

"You don't think I want to protect you?"

"That goes without saying, but you have so much on your plate. Its a comfort to me knowing that I don't have to be something else you need to take care of."

"You do have someone to take care of you Michonne."

"I know. And so do you."

**Authors note: Ok so i'm deciding to end the story here with Richonne's budding romance and some resolution between M&M. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. Maybe there will be a squeal, who knows. xoxo**


End file.
